<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>burn with me by fraldariuwus (sakesword)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880519">burn with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakesword/pseuds/fraldariuwus'>fraldariuwus (sakesword)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Choking, Clothed Sex, Come Sharing, Explicit Sexual Content, FE3H Kinkmeme, Finger Sucking, Gloves, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Lipstick &amp; Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Top My Unit | Byleth, omg these tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakesword/pseuds/fraldariuwus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri has wanted it rougher for years, after a brush with death, Byleth is ready to give it to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>burn with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CW: For rough sex + everything I tagged. Please mind the tags!</p>
<p>Fill for the FE3H Kinkmeme, the prompt was:<br/>"Yuri/Byleth post-fight sex, they’re high on adrenaline and being alive, and sex ensues.<br/>++Super rough, not particulary romantic sex where it’s still clear they like/love each other an awful lot."</p>
<p>It was my first time writing something like this! I hope I did okay… I am a little nervous posting ^^;. *hides*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The slowest Scorpion’s footsteps are only just out of earshot when need consumes Byleth. Yuri’s panting, hunched over, leaning against a wall, Byleth’s sweat hangs heavy in the air. It’s like when Byleth’s Crest activates—but this is <em> different </em>. After using the Sword of the Creator for its most important purpose: to protect the one Byleth loves. After sprinting down cobblestone streets, watching Yuri’s back as they fled. After taking a sharp left into this alley and losing the pursuants. Byleth has fire in his veins.</p>
<p>Thank the Goddess they’re here, that Byleth escaped with only a stinging surface gash to the thigh after stepping between those goons and Yuri. That the heart in Yuri’s small chest still pumps blood. That Yuri still has the power to grasp at Byleth’s cloak and coax him forward. Here, of all places, between these two insignificant stone buildings, Yuri’s stunning face is barely illuminated by the light of the moon.</p>
<p>“You almost fucked me over,” Yuri hisses as he grabs a fistful of Byleth’s hair, “we could have <em>died.</em>” Byleth winces at the pain, at how relieved he is to feel it, and Yuri against him, “You owe me one.”</p>
<p>“I protected you,” Byleth states, he shudders to think about what could have happened had he <em> not </em>accompanied Yuri tonight, “I’m so glad you’re safe.”</p>
<p>“Me too…” Yuri pauses, his eyes flick to the side before returning to pierce through Byleth’s. Now they’re shining, Yuri’s biting his lip, his tone is husky, “By… I want to <em> feel </em> you. <em> All </em> of you.”</p>
<p>So, Yuri’s burning, too. </p>
<p>The hard line of Yuri’s cock is pressed against Byleth. <em>Closer.</em> Byleth lifts Yuri’s thigh, pulling Yuri flush against him. Yuri’s always wanted Byleth to succumb to lust, to not hold back, even out of concern.</p>
<p>
  <em> I know how strong you are. Show me. </em>
</p>
<p>And, Byleth is even stronger now, adrenaline pumping, muscles tensed from what they’ve just gone through. Maybe it’s time.</p>
<p>“Tell me if I hurt you.”</p>
<p>Yuri’s lips part slightly, his arms snake around Byleth’s back as he comprehends that Byleth is actually going to indulge him, “You won’t.”</p>
<p>Goddess, Yuri looks satisfied already; and Byleth is just happy to see that <em> joy </em> <em> — </em>that Byleth will be able to add to it even further, and experience it for the rest of his life.</p>
<p>That flicker in Yuri’s eye invites Byleth to crash his mouth into Yuri's, the creamy vanilla note of the yet-intact gloss the sweetest thing he’s ever tasted. Yuri smiles against Byleth’s lips, humming into the kiss before licking at Byleth. Their tongues roll over each other with an urgency, but Byleth needs more. Byleth buries his hand in Yuri’s icy lavender hair and gives it a tug, locking Yuri in place, “Take your cape off.”</p>
<p>Yuri scrambles, yanking at the clasp holding it on as Byleth’s hands descend to fumble with Yuri’s belt buckle. The cape pools onto the floor and now Byleth can dig into Yuri’s collar to reveal Yuri’s slight neck and suck at the sensitive skin. Byleth can’t get enough of Yuri’s scent, that concoction of floral perfume and musky desperation, he bares his teeth and bites down.</p>
<p>“By—,” Yuri whimpers. </p>
<p>Too loud. The Scorpions may still be around. Byleth hushes Yuri by covering his mouth with a gloved hand.</p>
<p>And Yuri smirks beneath his palm, against the soft, black leather.</p>
<p>How Yuri is <em> loving </em> this. How Yuri is already freeing his cock. It’s better Yuri does it—Byleth can silence Yuri while he bites down again, even harder, unfazed by the fact that he may be marking Yuri or breaking Yuri’s skin. </p>
<p>Even through the glove’s material, when Yuri moans there’s a wet heat that spurs Byleth on. Byleth thrusts —<em> jabs — </em>two fingers into Yuri’s mouth. Yuri’s alluring like this, his tongue darting out to lick all over them as he strokes himself, then starts to suck. Byleth’s cock stirs just witnessing Yuri getting lost in this, and Byleth wants to get lost, too.</p>
<p>“Unlace mine,” Byleth commands.</p>
<p>Yuri complies, his practiced hands swiftly, elegantly undo the ties, while Byleth slides another finger between Yuri's velvety lips. Once Yuri pushes the smallclothes down, Byleth’s cock arches up, curved toward his still armor-clad stomach; Byleth's never been <em> this </em>hard, untouched.</p>
<p>Yuri attempts to mumble something, but Byleth just shoves his fingers further down Yuri’s throat and it comes out like a cough. Lipstick smeared, mascara smudged, Yuri’s choking back pearlescent tears, when his hand returns to curl around his own cock.</p>
<p>“No,” Byleth says, clutching Yuri’s wrist—Yuri’s not getting off until Byleth lets him. Taking them both hand, Byleth swipes the precum-coated tip of his dick against Yuri’s, and Yuri whines what must be <em> fuck me </em>. Byleth’s heard those words so many times, he’d recognize them even like this.</p>
<p>When Byleth finally lets Yuri breathe, the glove is saturated with spit, stringing in thin strands between the lipstick-circled fingers and Yuri’s mouth. “You brought the oil, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Yuri rasps.</p>
<p>Even on a covert mission, Yuri is prepared. And Byleth might not normally admit it, but it makes him fucking ache. “Get it.”</p>
<p>“I like you like this,” Yuri coos, bending down to find his pack. These gloves have done their duty. Byleth tastes Yuri when he removes the first with his teeth. The other smacks only of leather.</p>
<p>Yuri’s searching frantically through his bag, his perfect ass peeking out from his disheveled breeches. As soon as Yuri rises, Byleth can’t resist cupping it, then hitting the heel of his palm against it. Though Byleth would like to, there’s no time to worship those supple thighs.</p>
<p>“Here.” The glass vial is chill in Byleth’s hand when Yuri places it there.</p>
<p>Popping the cork, Byleth applies the slippery oil, then slicks himself up with it. “Turn around. Spread.”</p>
<p>Yuri obeys, his hands gripping behind him to part his cheeks for Byleth.</p>
<p>Byleth traces the hole, but Yuri whines again — Yuri’s only going to get louder — Byleth muffles the cries with his clean, gloveless hand. “Be quiet.”</p>
<p>It tickles when Yuri licks at Byleth’s palm, but Yuri’s soon biting back a moan as Byleth sinks a finger in. Try as Yuri might to be stealthy and calm, Yuri <em> loves </em> this, he’s already rocking back to take more.</p>
<p>It’s easy for Byleth to wedge two more fingers in at once. Usually, Byleth would gently prepare Yuri, slip another in, only when Yuri demanded it, but he’s practically fucking Yuri with his hand—and Yuri’s assisting that effort, the speed of his hips only quickening.</p>
<p>Yuri revels in being stuffed full.</p>
<p>But this isn’t what they’re here for; Byleth halts, forcing Yuri’s head back by pressing his palm against Yuri’s mouth, “You want me to fuck you, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Mmmm.”</p>
<p>“Say it.”</p>
<p>Byleth removes his hand only to hear those words, “Fuck me, Byleth.”</p>
<p>It’s not even fire, it’s electricity, it’s gratitude, maybe all three thrumming through Byleth, in his blood, over his skin, as he withdraws his fingers from Yuri, gripping Yuri’s tiny waist, and filling Yuri with a single thrust.</p>
<p>Goddess, Yuri’s beautiful when they make love, when Byleth can stare into his gorgeous eyes and watch Yuri react to every touch, every nip and kiss. But this is everything Byleth has ever needed. The love of Byleth’s life; that pretty little body, up against that wall, begging for him.</p>
<p>Yuri doesn’t wait for Byleth before he uses the stone for leverage and humps back onto Byleth’s cock. Yuri can come like this, he knows exactly where he wants Byleth to hit and he does just <em> that </em>. Rolling his hips, tilting them, the heat threatening to tear Byleth apart before he’s even done what Yuri’s been dreaming of. Anchoring himself, Byleth grabs at Yuri, fingers digging into the bottom of Yuri’s rib cage, “I thought you wanted to feel me.”</p>
<p>“<em> Please, </em>” Yuri murmurs.</p>
<p>“Stop moving.”</p>
<p>With that, Yuri stalls, and Byleth snaps into him, picking up the pace with every slap of skin against skin. Byleth’s so one with Yuri now, he’s sweating, groaning, gritting his teeth — has he ever been this deep? Yuri’s keening wantonly, sobbing <em> fuck </em> and <em> Goddess </em> and <em> Byleth </em>and Byleth doesn’t even care; Yuri must have really worked himself up because isn’t long before he breathes, “Fuck. Coming.”</p>
<p>Byleth instinctively lowers one of the hands from Yuri’s waist, covering Yuri’s cock as Yuri spills, the cum splashes against Byleth’s palm.</p>
<p>There’s an urge to taste it—to have Yuri taste it—Byleth brings that hand to Yuri’s mouth and leans forward to lap at it with Yuri, even as Byleth keeps rutting. It’s salty, <em>warm</em>; a reminder they’re alive.</p>
<p>A thud sounds from just beyond the alley, but rather than investigate, Byleth pushes Yuri to the ground, he’s nearing the edge. Even if a Scorpion were to stumble upon them, Byleth wouldn’t stop. That apprehension boils up inside of Byleth and suddenly he’s so much closer, kneeling down, grasping Yuri, who is <em>tight</em> around Byleth from this angle. It’s too much to bear; Byleth shakes, emptying into Yuri, the seed hot around his length as he pulls out and it trickles down Yuri’s inner thigh.</p>
<p>Panting heavily, Byleth and Yuri both fall back, relacing their breeches, settling against the wall. Only when that haze of passion clears, only when Byleth’s cock stops pulsing, does Byleth realize where they are—though he has no idea what time it even is. Was that too rough?</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Byleth asks, turning to study Yuri’s sweat-coated bangs, his makeup immaculately ruined, cum glistening on his chin.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I loved it,” Yuri reassures Byleth, “and I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you, too.” </p>
<p>Even undone, Yuri’s eyes sparkle like gems, Byleth wraps his arms around Yuri and pulls him into a hug.</p>
<p>“Thanks for your help back there. And thanks for <em> that </em>.”</p>
<p>“I’ll always be here for you,” Byleth says, kissing Yuri’s cheek.</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And then Byleth bought Yuri lots of treats and took care of him and showered him with love and affection and held him all night and kissed him and gave Yuri his cloak. And they got married and never took off their rings and were eternal husbands.</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading, feel free to let me know what you think. XD</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://twitter.com/fraldariuwus">My twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>